Snap
by bleedblck
Summary: A little Galex smut : Definately M and not much plot
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything etc.**

**This is just a little smutty something that came to my pervy mind :P hope you like it**

Gene could feel the blood pumping in his veins. He had followed her upstairs to have a quiet drink and get some peace from the rest of CID that had once again taken over Luigi's, not to argue with the object of his frustration. Yet here they were _again_.

Alex was breathing hard too, her heaving chest doing nothing to help Gene's concentration. Her eyes were icy as she stared at him, trying to ignore the feelings rushing through her.

Suddenly something snapped. Gene stepped forwards and crushed her body to his, claiming her lips. She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by his tongue. She whimpered, giving up on fighting the desire as his hands moved to tangle in her hair, bringing her impossibly closer. Gene was amazed. He hadn't thought about his actions until it was too late and was expecting her to push him away and treat him to another of her right hooks, but feeling her responding – trembling even – under his touch was incredible. He felt his desire heighten, the evidence growing against her hip. She whimpered once more and Gene walked them across until her back hit the wall.

Alex broke the kiss as she felt the wall behind her. She looked up at Gene through half-closed eyes, her breath coming in short gasps through kiss-bruised lips. Her legs were like jelly – his lower body pushing her into the wall was the only thing keeping her upright. She smiled as she saw the lust in his eyes and grabbed his hands, pulling them up until they were pinning her wrists against the wall.

"So DCI Hunt, what do you propose we should do now?" She asked, her eyes reflecting the desire in his.

His witty reply was cut off with a groan as Alex ground her hips into his. He dropped his head to her shoulder, biting gently at the exposed skin. She moaned loudly, dropping her head to the side, allowing him better access. Surprised at her reaction, he bit her again, slightly harder at the base of her neck and received another, louder moan. Gene smiled against her neck. He'd always suspected she'd be kinky in bed, and seeing her submit to him was an unbelievable turn on. His mouth returning to hers, he grabbed her arse, lifting her up, feeling her legs wrap themselves around his waist. He turned and they crashed down onto the sofa, moans escaping them both as the friction between them became almost unbearable.

It was Alex's turn to snap. Suddenly her hands were everywhere, tearing at his shirt, struggling with his belt. Gene tensed as her hand brushed his groin repeatedly during her feeble and distracted attempt to undo the buckle. His hands stilled hers pushing them up onto the cushion beside her head. She arched her back, pushing her chest up as he kissed his way down. His hands pulled the t-shirt from her jeans, skimming softly over her stomach, teasing her. Her whimpers grew louder at the gentle kisses he placed there, this time following his hands as they moved up her body to cup her breasts. She arched up even more, letting out a soft moan at the contact. Gene smiled as he felt her nipples harden. He rolled the soft peaks between his fingers before covering one with his mouth, scraping his teeth over it lightly.

Alex's hands began to move again, pulling up his shirt so she could feel his skin. She pushed him up so he was sitting against the back of the sofa and straddled his legs. She pulled off her t shirt, and bra before moving onto his shirt. She was so hot, so wet for him. She needed him now. Anymore teasing and she felt she would explode with desire. She stood up pushing down her jeans and underwear until she was naked in front of him. Gene looked at her, taking in every detail he could. His eyes travelled downwards from her flushed face, pausing on her perfect breasts 'Definitely a D cup then', before continuing downwards. He stood up too, his hardness becoming more and more uncomfortable as her looked at her. He followed her lead, removing what was left of his clothing.

Alex raised her eyebrow – he hadn't been lying when he said 'bigger in every department'. Her eyes flicked back to his face, she blushed at his look of smugness. Taking his hand she led him to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who R&Rd :)**

* * *

As they entered the room Gene tugged on her wrist causing her to turn and meet his lips. They stumbled backwards until his legs hit the bed. Gene sat down, pulling Alex with him to settle her on his lap. Their hot, frustrated kisses had slowed to longer, deeper ones. Alex whimpered softly and pushed her hips against him. Gene groaned in return and fell backwards onto the bed as Alex pushed him down.

The friction between them, as she slid along his body, was delicious. Gene's hands came up to cup her breasts as she positioned herself over him and pushed down, taking him deep in her body. They both moaned at the feeling, pausing to calm themselves, to make this last.

Alex bit Gene's collarbone gently before beginning to move. Gene thrust up into her, following her rhythm, slow and deep. As they both got closer to the edge, they picked up the pace. A constant stream of moans and whimpers was coming from Alex whilst Gene grunted and groaned with almost every thrust, the feeling of being inside her almost overwhelming him. Gene moved his arms to her back and in one swift movement rolled them over so she was on her back looking up at him with shock. Her expression quickly changed as he thrust even deeper into her, causing her eyes to roll with pleasure. She locked her legs behind him, shifting them as high as possible to allow him deeper access, a guttural moan escaping her at the new sensations.

Gene moved his hands to capture her wrists, pinning them once more beside her head. Her eyes widened and she thrust her hips to meet him with more desperation.

'So close, Gene' she gasped, her eyes watching him, mouth open as she gasped for air.

Gene grunted in reply moving his mouth to her neck and biting down, remembering her earlier reactions. She screamed as her orgasm crashed over her, muscles tensing and wave upon wave of pleasure gripped her body. Gene followed seconds later as her body encouraged his to join her in ecstasy.

Gene collapsed on her, breathing heavily, both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat. He went to move, quickly stopped by Alex tightening her grip with both her arms and legs. He rested his head on her shoulder, feeling her chest heaving beneath him, listening to her heart pounding in her chest. He could feel his own, beating a frantic pattern in his chest.

Eventually Alex relaxed, allowing him to withdraw and move to lie beside her. She lay still, not sure what to expect – sure, she had imagined, fantasized about Gene in her bed, but she had never imagined the aftermath. She was pleasantly surprised and relieved when Gene remained in the bed. He gently rolled her onto her side and shuffled himself behind her, spooning her body and pulling her back against him. She sighed in contentment linking fingers with his and pulling him even closer, their joined hands coming to rest on her stomach.

Alex's eyes closed, she was exhausted and satiated. The last thing she felt before she slipped into unconsciousness was Gene nuzzling her neck, kissing the spot he'd bitten as they came. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
